


Value-Added

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "The Rising". Takes place in Antartica. In a supply closet in Antartica, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value-Added

**Author's Note:**

> Written the sga_flashfic community Voyeur challenge. Much thanks to Kylie Lee for the beta. She saved this fic from the recycle bin. She rocks, in a big rocky way.

"Oh, yeah, man, that's good," Bowman sighed.

John grinned around Bowman's cock, and then picked up the pace, sucking it in so deep that it pushed against the back of his throat, then withdrawing and concentrating on the head, pressing his tongue against the underside on every upstroke. Bowman's hips trembled. John could tell that he was close, right on the edge, and John decided to make him stay there a little longer. John knew just how to handle another man's cock, knew how to do it fast and dirty, or slow and sweet, and everything in between.

Right he had to stick to fast and dirty. He sucked hard at the tip, pumping the shaft with his fist, and Bowman shuddered violently and came silently, only a sharp intake of breath giving away his pleasure. John swallowed and continued sucking, only more gently, until Bowman grunted and pulled his cock away.

John sat back on his heels, grinning up at the man. Bowman sighed, opened his eyes and grinned back at him, a flash of white teeth against dark skin. "Real nice, Major, real nice." He tucked in and buttoned up, then reached a hand out to pull John to his feet.

"My pleasure, Major," John said with a nod. And truly, it was, as much now as it was earlier, when John found out to his delight that Bowman's mouth was as well-disciplined and precise as the rest of him.

John loved the military.

Bowman straightened up and scrubbed a hand over his close-shaven hair. "Cool." He thumped John's shoulder. "Catch you later, man."

"Nope, I'm flying back out later," John told him.

"To that site with all the weird shit going on?"

John shrugged and grinned his best "they don't tell me anything" grin. The drones had raised quite a ruckus at McMurdo, and he had no idea what story they used to cover it up.

Shaking his head, Bowman held up his hand. "No, no, I don't even want to know."

"You're right, you don't," John assured him. Sometimes, he wished he didn't know. "Now go on. You first." John tilted his chin toward the door. He planned on lingering behind, not that two men coming out of the stockroom together would be overly suspicious, but that grin on Bowman's face just might raise a few eyebrows.

Bowman left, and after watching his retreating ass--truly, poetry in motion--John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to examine the stacks of boxes. It seemed be electronic equipment of some sort, freshly delivered, and it probably was what he had flown that pain-in-the-ass McKay guy here for. He should find McKay and tell him, unless McKay already knew and--oh crap--

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and John spun around to find McKay in the stockroom with him, standing in the middle of the aisle. Just where McKay had been lurking earlier, and how long he had been there, John had no idea, but from his outraged expression, John suspected he had seen quite a bit.

"Dr. McKay," John drawled. It was always good to go on the offensive. "Good to see you. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Major, I can't believe--don't you think--" McKay sputtered. He closed his eyes briefly as he gathered himself, and started again. "Might I remind you how important you are to this mission? Don't you think you could be a little more careful?"

As John allowed the words wash over him, he noticed the bulge in McKay's pants. McKay was hard. McKay had probably watched them the entire time, and he had gotten hard. Now that was interesting. Very interesting. "So, tell me, did you like watching?" he asked.

McKay flushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He was utterly unconvincing--so much that John had to smile. He needed to play poker with McKay, he really did. "Of course not," John said. "How long were you in here? Did you get to see the whole thing? I had no idea you were such a voyeur, McKay."

John advanced on him, but McKay held his ground. He lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth did that thing that John had been seeing a lot lately, where one side went down and the other stayed flat. It was kind of weird--half a sneer, as if his face was going ten places at once, just like his mind.

"That wasn't my intention. I was merely looking for some units I ordered." McKay pointed to the shelves behind John. "Those units, to be precise.

"Oh, and you just hung around once the action started, and just happened to keep nice and quiet," John said.

"May I just remind you about the military's policy on same-sex relationships? That what you did could get you kicked out?" McKay asked. "You do realize that your innate abilities with the Ancient technology make you very valuable--dare I say, invaluable--to this program."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that to me a few times already, thank you. It's nice to know you appreciate my value." John lowered his eyes pointedly the bulge in McKay's pants, then looked back up, making it slow and insulting. He couldn't resist. He just had to tweak McKay, because it was fun. "I can do something about that, if you like." John gestured at McKay's groin. It wasn't an idle tease. He meant it. All that arrogance and self-confidence was hot.

McKay's eyes grew wide with surprise and his jaw dropped. It was actually pretty comical. John gave him a big smile, crossed his own arms, and waited for the disparaging rejoinder, the sarcastic remark, the dismissive comment--something McKayesque.

However, McKay merely closed his mouth, blinked, and said, "Okay."

It was John's turn to be surprised as McKay quickly unfastened his pants. McKay was a strange kind of guy, all right, unlike anyone he had ever known before, and sometimes, more annoying than anyone he had ever know before, too. Yet there was something about McKay that he couldn't shrug off. Irritating and charming all at the same time, not to mention pompous and arrogant, but now, with his cock in his hand and a smile on his face, he was downright irresistible.

Then John noticed his cock. "Whoa. Nice, McKay," John said, dropping down to his knees.

"Really?" McKay looked down. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Very nice." John closed his mouth over the long, thick cock. Deliciously smooth, a stiff, hard shaft with a broad, spongy head--John could already taste McKay's come at the tip. McKay had gotten hot from watching him suck dick. He had pegged McKay as straight and narrow, the kind of guy who would be wrapped a little too tight for this kind of fun, but hell, apparently he was wrong. Or maybe a mouth was just a mouth, and it had been too long since McKay had gotten any action.

As John sucked, one broad hand came to rest on his shoulder and the other cupped his head. McKay's touch was delicate, and John should have known that. He'd seen those hands working on all kinds of sensitive equipment. So he shouldn't have been surprised by the way McKay toyed with his hair, rubbing strands between his fingers, by the way McKay slid his hand around and tickled the little hairs at the back of his neck, but he was. It surprised him that McKay wanted to touch tenderly, instead of just leaning back and enjoying.

John paused, and then sucked slowly down McKay's cock, with a firm, steady pressure. McKay made a low, desperate sound, his hips thrusting and John wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft to hold him steady. It was definitely larger than Bowman's cock, and John's jaw began to ache--it had been a busy day, certainly--but still, he enjoyed it, the slick hard cock gliding over his lips. McKay's slick hard cock. He sucked down again, nice and slow, rubbing his hand over McKay's belly. It was pale and soft, completely unlike Bowman's flat, ripped abs, but John liked the feel of it anyway.

Fast and dirty, he reminded himself. It wasn't the time or the place for lingering. When he picked up speed, McKay whimpered, his hands tightening. A moment later he came, with a soft, "Oh god", pumping into John's mouth. The taste was sharp, a little bitter, and entirely welcome. When John stood up again, McKay was staring at him, breathing heavily. He still clutched John's shoulder. "Oh, wow," he said in an astonished voice, eyes wide.

John, struck by the intensity of his stare, wondered what exactly McKay was seeing. Probably something more than he should--maybe even something that wasn't there at all. He was starting to get uncomfortable when McKay startled him further by wrapping his arms around John's shoulders and hugging him, hard and fast, crushing John briefly against his chest. Just from that single gesture, John knew that McKay would be the kind of guy who would be all over you in bed, warm and heavy, and impossible to get untangled from.

"Thank you," McKay said, the words almost painfully heartfelt.

"You're welcome."

McKay's hand still lingered on John's chest. "Please, allow me to reciprocate." His hand trailed down John's side and came to rest on John's hip.

"No, it's all right," John said regretfully. "I'm still good--not fully refueled from, you know, earlier." His cock was still limp and sleepy from Bowman's enthusiastic treatment. Unfortunately, his recovery time wasn't what it used to be, and it was a shame, because the thought of McKay going down on him, the thought of that quick, clever mouth on his cock--yeah, that would be something.

McKay nodded, removing his hand. "Yes, yes, of course. I should have known that. Thank you, again, this was really quite--thank you." He began buttoning his pants, but then paused, peering up at John. "Do you know that I have a private bunk back at the Ancient outpost?"

"No, I didn't know that," John said, startled. Was McKay really about to suggest what John thought he was about to suggest?

"Well, I do," McKay leaned toward him. "You should stop by. Any time. Really. I owe you, and I would really like it if you came by some night."

He was practically bouncing. All that eagerness and enthusiasm and suddenly John wanted to be tangled up in bed with him. "Okay, sure. We can do that," he said. "But wait, aren't you encouraging me to do something that might get me kicked out of the military? Shame on you, Dr. McKay."

McKay remained unfazed. "Just trying to keep you out of the supply closets, Major."

"By inviting me to your bed."

"Of course." McKay nodded, as if John was stating the blatantly obvious.

"Because I'm valuable--or no, no what was it? *Invaluable*."

"Absolutely." McKay beamed at him.

It was the happy little smile that that did it. Cupping a hand around McKay's neck, John leaned forward and kissed him. It was brief, just a brush of his lips against McKay's, but as he tried to pull away McKay leaned forward, sliding an arm around John's waist and holding him close.

"Priceless, actually," McKay murmured against John's lips.


End file.
